


Daddy Dream

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Dream was frustrated that he’d been bested by a strategy he couldn’t defend against.And, well, frustrated by Sapnap. The man had been teasing Dream all afternoon: his moans, his nicknames, how was a man supposed to concentrate when his blood was very much focused elsewhere? Not to mention, the jealousy where Sapnap dared to direct his innuendos at Ant.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	Daddy Dream

_ [SMS from Sapnap, received 19:32] Hey Dreamy Boy  
_ _ [SMS from Sapnap, received 19:32] Still got that axe of punishment? _

_ [SMS from Dream, sent 19:32] “daddy dream” absolutely cost me that _

_ [SMS from Sapnap, received 19:33] Shut UP I said that at the start!  
_ _ [SMS from Sapnap, received 19:33] I’m in my room though, daddy ;) _

_ [SMS from Dream, sent 19:33] i want you naked by the time i get there, or else you’ll see exactly what the axe of punishment can do _

_ [SMS from Sapnap, received 19:34] Don’t threaten me with a good time! _

Dream chuckled, tossing his phone aside. He heard it land on his duvet with a soft thud, and he took a moment to run his hands over his face. He’d done so _ damn  _ well! He needed more than his hands to count the number of times he should have died, and editing the footage was going to be fun as hell, but for now he just found himself frustrated that he’d been bested by a strategy he couldn’t defend against.

And, well, frustrated by Sapnap. The man had been teasing Dream all afternoon: his moans, his nicknames, how was a man supposed to concentrate when his blood was very much focused elsewhere? Not to mention, the jealousy where Sapnap  _ dared  _ to direct his innuendos at Ant. 

He’d remind him how he got those nicknames, now. 

He stood from his chair, stretched and listened to each of his vertebrae crack and pop while he reached above his head, before he straightened himself out just a little. As much as he wanted to go into Sapnap’s bedroom and ravage him like he deserved, he wanted to tease the man just  a little. There always was a little excess adrenaline pumping through his veins after a manhunt after all. 

Deciding he’d given Sapnap enough time to prepare, Dream left his bedroom and crossed the hallway. As soon as his hand was on the doorknob to Sapnap’s room he made sure to put on the act he wanted the Texan to see: confidence. He turned the knob slowly, letting himself in and smiling with delight at the sight of Sapnap already obeying his orders. He was naked, as requested, and as a special treat he had his ass in the air, lube on his hands, and two fingers prepping his hole. 

It would make Dream’s job easier, but he wasn’t in the mood to reward Sapnap. He’d already won the Manhunt, his ego had had enough of a boost for one day.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, pet?” He growled, his voice an octave lower than usual, and Sapnap shook his head. “Take those fingers out of you, let  _ daddy  _ take care of you.” 

“Yes, Dream…” Sapnap breathed, his voice raising ever so slightly as his fingers slipped out of him with a wet pop and Dream rested his hands on his hips. 

“1 to 10, where are you thinking?” Dream asked, his words a touch softer.

“I could do a 5.” Sapnap said quietly, and Dream nodded. Immediately, the mask was back on, and he began to unbuckle his belt.

“Well then,” he began, “I think you know what happens next. You’re awful cocky for a man that was carried, let’s tone that down.”

“Yes, sir.” Sapnap nodded submissively, and Dream smiled a little. He pulled the leather through each loop of his jeans until it was completely removed, and he folded it in half in his hands. He held the buckle and the loose end in one hand, and gestured for Sapnap to make his way to the desk with the other.

“Bend over. I want you to count to ten, and after each hit I want you to thank your daddy. Understand?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Sapnap mumbled. As he moved to the desk Dream watched his cock ache for attention. In time, he’d give the younger what he needed, but for now he would take what he wanted.

Sapnap rested his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together as he leaned his forehead against his fists. His legs were spread shoulder width apart and his ass was on display for Dream and Dream alone.

“I’m going to start now, pet.” He warned, but there wasn’t much notice. After a second passed, he brought the belt back and hit Sapnap with a strength he’d practiced more than he cared to admit.

“Ah! One!” Sapnap hissed, toes curling. “Thank you, daddy Dream.”

Satisfied, Dream repeated the motion on the other cheek.

“Two! Two! Thank you daddy.”

A third  _ thwack  _ returned to the initial buttock, and Dream continued to alternate with each hit. Four and five followed with the same steady voice and raspy thanks, but six reached a stammer.

“S-six, six sir. Thank you…” Sapnap whispered. Dream had a hand moving to his face in an instant, two fingers beneath his chin and a thumb moving to wipe silent tears from his cheeks.

“All good?”

“Very good.” Sapnap croaked. “Good kind of hurt.”

“Good.” Dream smiled, leaning down to press a sweet, brief kiss to Sapnap’s lips. “Love you.”

Sapnap had a moment to hum in acceptance of his words before the seventh hit came, and he let out a moan before even trying to speak.

Eight, nine, and ten followed in quick succession, and by the time Dream had laid his belt to rest Sapnap was crying much more openly. When Dream approached him this time it was with a much softer demeanor, his hands resting lightly on the bare skin of his ass to gently massage his bruising skin, and his lips seeking out his neck and ears to nibble on gently. He left tiny hickeys: small enough that only those looking would see but obvious enough to those that knew what they were. 

“I love you so much, Sapnap.” Dream whispered against his skin, taking in a breath to smell the sweat that dripped from his body. “And you are  _ such  _ a good pet for me. You always make daddy Dream  _ very  _ happy. Do you want to make me even happier?”

“Always.” Sapnap said without a beat. “Anything, if you’ll touch me.”

“Oh, Sapnap… Daddy will do  _ far  _ more than just touch his pretty little pet. Get on your knees, open that sweet little mouth of yours.”

And Sapnap obeyed, not questioning Dream’s orders, sinking to his knees and twisting to face Dream in one fluid motion. Before Dream’s hands had even travelled to his zipper, Sapnap had his mouth open and tongue out, ready to receive.

“You’re so very good for me, Sapnap.” Dream breathed, unzipping himself and moving his hands to his waistband. He slipped his thumb over both the top of his jeans and boxers and pulled them down together - just enough to let his cock finally escape the tight fabric confines - and he let out a sigh. Before his member was even encapsulated in Sapnap’s warm mouth, he felt as if he were in heaven, but when he felt wetness envelop him he knew he was there.

“Fuck--” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as Sapnap moved his head and tongue with methodical precision. When hands came to wrap around the part of his cock that Sapnap couldn’t quite take - fingers experimenting with pressure - Dream could’ve seen stars.

If he was honest with himself, he’d been halfway hard for most of the recording. It wasn’t going to take him long to get off now - he imagined that Sapnap would be much of the same - but he wasn’t going to let this be all the fun they had. As much as he adored the way Sapnap’s lips worked on him, tongue tracing his veins as he tried to suck him dry, he wanted just a little more. 

“C’mon, pet, let me give you a little something.” Dream said tenderly, pulling his hips back in an act of restraint. “I’ll even let you go back on the bed, give your knees a rest from the floor.”

In reality, the floor was carpeted, but the thought was what counted most.

Dream helped Sapnap to his feet and followed him the few steps it took to return to the bed. Sapnap perched himself on the edge, with his legs folded beneath his stomach and ass at the perfect height for Dream. It was almost as if they’d done this  _ many  _ times before, and he knew  _ exactly  _ what position he needed to be in. His buttocks were now beginning to bruise beautifully, the red skin starting to turn purple, and Dream made a mental note that when this was over he’d run Sapnap a hot bath to try and soothe any aches he’d caused. But right now, as one hand wrapped around his cock slick with Sapnap’s saliva and the other spread his cheeks to see his half prepped hole, all he could think about was giving them both the pleasure they needed.

“I don’t think you learned your lesson about waiting for daddy.” Dream hummed. “So, let’s hope you did a good enough job.”

With that, he pressed the head of his cock against Sapnap’s ass. Precum, saliva, and lube mixed together, and with a little bit of force Dream’s length began to push into Sapnap. He was a little tighter than usual and both moaned louder for it, with curses and prayers falling from both of their lips. Sapnap’s fingers were scrambling against the duvet to find purchase and cling on as tightly as possible, whereas Dream’s were moving to find the flesh of Sapnap’s hips and hold him in place as he slowly but surely sheathed his entire cock. When he brushed against Sapnap’s prostate he heard his curses redouble in vulgarity.

“I swear you’ve gotten bigger since we last did this.” Sapnap breathed, and Dream almost lost his act there and then. He wanted to start wheezing, and he had to bite down on his lip for several seconds to keep the laughter in.

“Oh, come on now.” He eventually said. “I’ve  _ always  _ been big.”

“Didn’t you lose?” Sapnap asked, and Dream was quick to pull out and thrust his cock straight back in. 

“Don’t speak to daddy like that.” Dream said sternly, thrusting again, making sure that his hips met with the sensitive skin of Sapnap’s ass as an extra punishment. “Another word out of line and I’ll leave you alone with your hands tied behind your back, understand?”

“Y-yes, daddy.” Sapnap stammered, nodding his head into the soft blankets beneath him as Dream began a more merciful rhythm. When the two had settled into their movements, Dream leaned forward just a little and snaked one arm around Sapnap’s midriff. Rather than continue to hold the younger steady, Dream let his hand grab hold of Sapnap’s cock, and he heard the man whimper beneath him.

“Do you like that?” Dream asked, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. “I know you’ve not been the best behaved pet tonight, but I still love you.” Dream assured him. “And so, for that, I want you to cum.” He pressed a kiss against Sapnap’s spine, letting his lips linger against his skin as he smiled. “Cum for me, Sapnap. Cum for daddy.”

And Sapnap did  _ exactly  _ as he was told. Pet names spilled from his lips - whispers of  _ Daddy Dream  _ and  _ Dreamy Boy  _ tumbling over each other - and hot, thick ropes of cum spilled from his cock. Some landed on his stomach and dripped onto the sheets beneath his body, most of it coated Dream’s hand, but all of it was released with moans and groans of pleasure. Sapnap had almost been reduced to tears for a second time, and as Dream milked him through his orgasm he began to thrust faster and faster, quickly feeling the knot in his own stomach start to tighten.

He pulled out at the last moment, the hand that had been on Sapnap’s cock pushing the man beneath him gently to one side so he rolled onto his back, and he finished himself off. After three strokes of his cock, he came, and his cum mixed with Sapnap’s on his stomach. Dream let out breathy moans as he climaxed, and when he felt himself starting to come down from his high he closed his eyes and looked at the mess they’d made together.

It was absolutely  _ beautiful.  _

Dream brought his fingers to his lips, poking his tongue out to lick the cum from his hand, and Sapnap scrunched his nose up as a gentle smile made its way onto his face. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re beautiful.” 

Sapnap didn’t argue with that point, but was too tired to come up with anything witty in response either. Dream watched as he lay on his back, his breathing beginning to even out once more. He really did mean it - Sapnap  _ was  _ beautiful.

“C’mon.” Dream said, offering Sapnap his slightly cleaner hand. “Bubble bath time.”

“Can I shower first?” Sapnap asked, and Dream nodded.

“Of course. Clean yourself up while I run the water, we can have a soak together if you’d like.”   
  


“Together, you say?” Sapnap smirked, cocking an eyebrow. His energy hadn’t been gone for long, and Dream just rolled his eyes as the man pulled himself up. 

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah.” Sapnap grinned. “But you love me.”

“Yeah.” Dream smiled. “I certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am, sapnap was basically asking for this to be written, it's done. sapnap if you're reading, the things i do for you, at least [follow me back on twitter](https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting) my dude
> 
> & to everyone else reading, you should follow me on twitter too. maybe leave a kudos or a comment on the fic, always makes me smile. 
> 
> i'm going to bed now.


End file.
